Catch Me If You Can
by Lenneko-chan
Summary: Oneshot, Seiner. Hayner is bored and decides to steal Seifer's beanie in order to try and get a reaction from the guy. It works, but Hayner doesn't get the reaction he expected. Instead, the results are rather unexpected. And very, very pleasant.


**I got the inspiration for this oneshot from deviantART, Ill give you the link at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, not the setting, or even part of this story! I was given a scene and wrote a story around it. That's all.  
**

* * *

Why was everything always the same? The buildings were the same, the people were the same, the streets, the friggin' _weather_ even! Everything was always the same and quite frankly, it was boring. Or so was Hayner's opinion. Simply put, he was bored out of his mind. It was summer vacation in Twilight Town, and while that meant neither school nor homework, even summer vacation was no fun without your two best friends to spend it with. Pence was sick at home and Olette had been ordered by her mother to clean her room. Although you wouldn't expect it, the girl's room often looked like a dump. And that's why Hayner was on his own this sunny afternoon.

Walking aimlessly towards the Sandlot, Hayner finally noticed something interesting. Or rather, some_one_. His rival, Seifer. And unlike the rest of the town and its inhabitants, he looked different today. He wasn't wearing his beanie, which Hayner saw lying on a nearby bench. Seifer looked kind of sweaty, so he'd most likely been practicing Struggle and was now taking a break. Not that he needed to practice, he was pretty much the best Struggler in town, as much as Hayner _hated_ to admit it. What he also hated to admit was that he always got this very funny feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he saw Seifer. A warm sort of buzzing that felt extremely awkward but not at all unpleasant. It was the very same feeling Hayner felt now as he slowly made his way across the Sandlot and past the bench with Seifer's beanie. He stopped and looked up. Seifer was discussing something with that fool Rai and not paying attention to Hayner or his beanie. Without knowing why he did it, Hayner grabbed the beanie and quickly walked away in the direction of the Tram Common. Once he was out of sight, he looked at the black headgear. He bit his lip, wondering what he should do with it. Smirking, he put it in his back pocket. It didn't really show. Good, then maybe this day wouldn't be so boring after all. Hayner was about to walk away again, when he suddenly heard an angry yell.

"LAMER!"

Hayner turned around, only to see a tall and very pissed blond boy walk towards him. Well, _walk_? It was more like _stomping_! Seifer's friends were nowhere in sight. Hayner smirked.

"Catch me if you can!" he said in a teasing voice, before turning around and running in the direction of the woods. With an angry growl, Seifer chased him. Now, Hayner was fast, but Seifer was still faster, and he managed to catch up with the shorter teen. They'd reached a somewhat darker part of the woods by then, and they were totally alone. Seifer could kill Hayner and leave him there and no one would find him any time soon. The taller boy grabbed Hayner's arm and threw him on the ground. Both of them were panting a little.

"Fuu saw you when you stole my beanie," Seifer informed the other. "I'm in a good mood today, so I'll ask it nicely only once: _where is my beanie?_"

Hayner scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You're just no fun, you know that?" he said. "Look for it."

Seifer's eyes narrowed and the next thing Hayner knew, the older teen was down on his knees and straddling one of Hayner's legs while leaning in frustratingly close. The funny feeling in Hayner's stomach was on the verge of exploding. Okay, this was getting a bit out of hand.

Seifer pushed Hayner down hard. He grabbed the boy's vest, almost losing his patience completely.

"Spit it out, lamer." he hissed. "If you tell me now, I might let you live." His blue eyes glinted with fury. "Where the fuck did you hide my fucking beanie?"

Hayner couldn't help but chuckle. Although he knew Seifer would beat the shit out of him, if he told him or not, this was definitely worth it. Making Seifer angry never got boring. So he slowly got up on his elbows and smirked again.

"Didn't you hear me?" he whispered. "_Look for it_. It's under your very nose, moron."

Hayner was more than ready to block the punch he expected, but it never came. Unexpected. But he didn't miss the slight change in Seifer's eyes as the boy seemed to realize something and slowly looked away from Hayner's eyes and let his own eyes travel down the shorter boy's body. Slowly. And all Hayner could think about was the rapid beating of his heart, his own soft panting, and why the _hell_ were Seifer's eyes looking at him _down there_? And it only got worse (better?) from there.

"Turn around," Seifer suddenly hissed and Hayner blushed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, lamer! Want me to look for it? Fine! Now turn the fuck around!"

When Hayner didn't move and instead kept gaping at him in shock, Seifer finally lost his patience and roughly turned Hayner around so that he was looking at the boy's back. _And_ his ass. Hayner forgot how to breathe as he suddenly felt Seifer's hand on his neck. The hand stayed there for a few seconds before slowly sliding down the teen's back. Too slowly, Hayner thought. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying not to moan. That would only make this more awkward than it already was! It felt so good…

Hayner's thoughts were interrupted rather roughly as the hand that had been on his back reached his ass. And just when Hayner thought he would lose control, Seifer reached inside his back pocket, grabbed the beanie, and then he was gone completely. Not believing his lack of luck, Hayner quickly turned around in disbelief. Seifer was standing in front of him, wearing his beanie, with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

"Found it," he said, before he turned around and walked away, leaving behind a stunned, horny, and rather disappointed Hayner.

* * *

**And that was it. Short but sweet, I say :P Please review to tell me what you think.**

**EDIT: the sequel to this story is now published. It's title is Come With Me If You Dare.  
**

**Link to my Source of Inspiration (I've put *'s in the places of the dots): http:/hakkyouhime*deviantart*com/art/016-Questioning-104392179**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Anne  
**


End file.
